<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>在宿舍do其实是不好的行为 by SSSS0404</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575703">在宿舍do其实是不好的行为</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS0404/pseuds/SSSS0404'>SSSS0404</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hozi - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS0404/pseuds/SSSS0404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>在宿舍do其实是不好的行为</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>难得的休息日，权顺荣躺在床上例行在官咖上线回复粉丝，一条标注特别提醒的消息突然弹出来：<br/>【下来，有事找你】<br/>信息来自李知勋，现役爱豆，音乐制作人，权顺荣柔软可爱的男朋友。<br/>虽然两人在热恋中，但因繁忙的行程总是在同吃同住同工作的两人并不经常进行线上交流，况且李知勋对权顺荣远比人前表现得要热情的多，如此语言简洁的情况一般只会出现在一种场合——<br/>“又有工作了吗...”权顺荣哀嚎一声抱着被子打了个滚，并不是他不热爱工作，但连轴转了几个月的人总是希望假期可以再漫长悠闲一些。在床上又赖了一会儿，全顺荣慢吞吞磨蹭到六楼，摁了两遍门铃无人回应，便自己输入密码推门进去。<br/>“知勋啊我来啦~”<br/>和想象中不同，李知勋并没坐在桌前捣鼓电脑，而是整个人缩在被窝里。李知勋从被子里伸出手招呼，权顺荣从善如流爬上床跟着钻到被子里顺势抱住李知勋，还捏了一把男朋友的腹肌。李知勋拍开在自己身上揩油的手，换了个姿势面对着缩到权顺荣怀里，脑袋靠着权顺荣的肩窝继续刷着手机。<br/>“想买衣服了。”李知勋显然也是刚睡醒没多久，声音闷在被子里干哑又迟缓，“你觉得大码的好还是中码？”权顺荣看了眼界面上的oversize连帽衫：“我觉得亲爱的你买小码就够了。”李知勋踢了一脚权顺荣：“要你多嘴，是在问你的码。”说罢一只脚环上权顺荣的腰：“果然中码应该就刚好吧。”<br/>手指快速操作了几下果断下好订单，李知勋喊着手酸将胳膊搭在权顺荣脖子上，整个人像小蛇一样缠住了权顺荣。被缠住的一方抽出手替李知勋捏肩膀，嘴上安慰着‘我们知勋尼受累了呀。’，心里却暗自吐槽，玩五分钟的手机能有多累人，只不过是恋人借机撒娇罢了。两个人抱了一会儿，权顺荣突然开口：“知勋是买了一样款的两件吗？”<br/>“你才反应过来吗，也太迟钝了吧。”<br/>“那亲爱的居然不知道我的码吗？好伤心...”<br/>“不是知道了还给你买了中号的吗，伤心个屁啊。”<br/>“不是，”权顺荣又吧李知勋抱紧了些：“我明明不是中号的呀。”<br/>李知勋心想：你这身板不穿中号难道要和老子一样穿小号吗，一句神经病刚要说出口，就看到权顺荣一脸娇羞又狡猾的坏笑：“我的码数知勋是不是忘记了，要复习一下吗？”说着偷偷将下身贴近了李知勋。李知勋感受到了别有意味的热度，觉得最近确实行程太多二人世界太少了些，恰逢六楼宿舍集体聚餐，自己把权顺荣叫下来也是有点这个心思...想着自己也好久没有亲密接触过权顺荣了，李知勋也渐渐起了点反应，二人对视一眼，李知勋还没开口回应，就听到隔壁床一阵杀猪一样的嚎叫，人高马大的壮汉金珉奎披着被子怪叫着滚下床逃出房间：“哥为什么要在宿舍里做这种事啊啊啊啊啊啊我不是故意要听的对不起我走了你们继续！”<br/>“哎西...”被撞见了私事的李知勋恼羞成怒爆了句粗。权顺荣一只手刚探进李知勋的上衣，一时也尴尬地不知该不该继续，刚想开口说点什么缓解尴尬就被李知勋捧住脸亲了上去。<br/>反正都被知道了，不做白不做。<br/>权顺荣配合地张开嘴任由李知勋动作，一边撩起李知勋的T恤抚摸他的胸腹肌。李知勋肌肉练得很好，身体扎实饱满又不失柔软，皮肤细腻光滑的令人嫉妒，手感是任何事物都无法代替的美妙。权顺荣的手在胸口一直揉捏，李知勋雪白的胸部被捏的泛红，乳头也在权顺荣的逗弄下变的挺立发痒。感觉到权顺荣的手要离开自己的胸部往下游走，李知勋在和权顺荣唇舌交战之际含糊不清地发出几声闷哼表示不满，又捉住权顺荣的手放回去。权顺荣会意地加大了手上的动作，对李知勋的乳头更是加大了攻势又抠又捏，素了两三个月地李知勋挨不过刺激，下身立即发硬了，感受到李知勋的变化，权顺荣又坏心眼地揪了一把已经红肿的胸部，故意逗弄李知勋：“知勋的胸比女生的还要大，还喜欢被人玩胸，亲爱的其实是女生嘛？”李知勋瞪了权顺荣一眼，眼神里七分情欲三分嗔怪，被啃食的红肿的嘴唇泛着水光，刚要开口骂人，权顺荣立马把手向下一探握住李知勋的性器。突如其来的袭击让李知勋打了个颤，话到嘴边又变成了一声舒爽的惊叫。权顺荣隔着内裤揉搓李知勋的下身，感觉的李知勋越发的变热变硬，听着李知勋满足又带有催促的哼叫，自己也渐渐来了感觉。<br/>李知勋被权顺荣摸得舒服了，捧着权顺荣的脸没章法的乱亲。床上的李知勋面对权顺荣一点都不害羞，一边亲还要一边故意发出声音，在和权顺荣深吻的时候刻意用舌头搅的啧啧作响，唾液也任它从嘴角留下，在唇齿分合之间牵扯出银丝。偏偏李知勋还要不安分地贴着权顺荣蹭，李知勋的上衣已经被脱掉了，粉白的肉体晃的权顺荣气血上涌，李知勋整个人还埋在他怀里，又是咬他的耳朵又是啃他的脖子，呼出的热气都带着春意，像是发情期的猫。<br/>李知勋吻遍了权顺荣的脖颈，又扯开权顺荣的上衣来舔他的胸口。权顺荣跟着李知勋没少举铁，肌肉也锻炼的相当好看，李知勋让舌尖划过肌肉的纹路，猫喝水一样尝权顺荣皮肤的味道。温热柔软的触感一路向下来到小腹，李知勋扯下权顺荣的内裤，握住半硬的器官从头开始舔舐，用唾液濡湿着棒身。权顺荣因为行程过于繁忙，这段时间连手冲都没什么心思，骤然被李知勋这样对待，迅速硬了起来。李知勋挑逗的抬眼瞟了一眼便全心全意地为权顺荣口交起来，权顺荣确实是大号的，李知勋根本没办法整根含住，只能尽力扶着权顺荣向喉咙深处探去，牙齿时不时还会磕到。权顺荣被吸得直抽气，李知勋为权顺荣舔的样子和他调试音轨的时候一样认真，技术也一样好，灵巧的手指不管是在键盘上还是在权顺荣身上都飞舞的自如，但对着权顺荣的时候更多了些放纵和狂热让权顺荣格外受用。权顺荣不满足的挺了几次身，不小心顶到李知勋的喉咙，李知勋难耐的将口中的性器吐了出来，无视权顺荣抱歉的眼神，反手从床头抽了一瓶东西塞进权顺荣手里。权顺荣一看包装，心下了然的将李知勋翻了个面背对自己，又抬起李知勋的一条腿，将润滑剂挤在李知勋的屁股上。冰凉的液体让李知勋打了个冷颤，权顺荣把润滑剂抹开，一根手指塞进了李知勋的后穴开始扩张。<br/>“知勋最近都没有自己做吗，后面好紧，感觉和第一次做的时候一样紧。”权顺荣贴着李知勋的后背和他咬耳朵：“床上放了这个是说明，”权顺荣用指尖戳了一下李知勋的甬道：“是有预谋的犯罪呀？”<br/>“嗯...才不是，”李知勋条件反射地将手指又吞入一些：“藏在其他地方会被别人发现...啊、你慢一点...”<br/>权顺荣趁着李知勋说话分神，猛地又插入一指，李知勋空了许久的后穴骤然受到刺激，反应比平时剧烈的多，权顺荣没扩张几下就被咬的紧。揉了一把李知勋的下体示意他放松，权顺荣舔着李知勋的耳垂半虚着声音安抚道：“知勋放松点，只是手指而已，不要那么紧。”李知勋心里暗骂又不是自己能控制的，还是配合着尝试放松括约肌，穴口逐渐变得松软了些，权顺荣又多塞了一根手指，三指在李知勋的股间搅动抽查，发出噗叽噗叽的水声，顺滑剂也将穴口濡湿。权顺荣将手指撑开，隐约能瞥见一点泛着水光的红嫩，隐匿在粉雪似的臀瓣间，像上好的粉珍珠一般吸引人前去把玩。又将手指插入一次，凭借日积月累的肌肉记忆，权顺荣顺利找到了足以令李知勋矢口惊叫的突起，只需要恰到好处的摁压，向来嘴不饶人的李知勋就会除了娇声呻吟外发不出其他声音。权顺荣照例这么做了，李知勋真的太久没有感受过来自前列腺的快感，简单的触碰都能化成搞伏的电压直击他的大脑。屁股传来的酥麻快感使他的腰一片酸软，喉咙也痒的不行，不自主发出舒服地闷哼，被握在权顺荣手里的前端都沁出了些淫液。权顺荣知道怀里的人尝到了甜头，也有些惊讶于李知勋过分的反应，只是手指都能这样，如果换成了自己的...脑补着李知勋沉溺情欲的样子，扩张到最后权顺荣也开始失去耐心，草草地做了几下，摸着李知勋的穴口也足够放松了，权顺荣便将手指换成了自己的阴茎，握着李知勋的腰慢慢顶了进去。<br/>骤然被填满，李知勋只觉得涨的厉害，交合处又发痛，本来勃起的前面都软了些。权顺荣被柔软温热的软肉包裹着，满足地叹了口气，他伸出舌头舔舐李知勋的脖子，手掌覆上李知勋的下体撸动，指腹不停刮过铃口，被抚慰后李知勋又找回了快感，几次后穴收缩竟又将权顺荣的阴茎吃进了些。空虚了太久的身体敏感的不得了，一点甜头就让人变得浪荡失神，权顺荣不过试探性的几次进出，都让李知勋哼哼唧唧的合不上嘴。李知勋本就是个在床上放得开的人，爽到头了就爱宣泄出来，他声音又清冽，渲染上情欲后又多了些浓稠沙哑，叫床比唱歌听起来还百转千回，勾的权顺荣更脸红心跳，甚至都怀疑李知勋是不是自己提前偷偷吃了点催情的玩意。<br/>动作之间李知勋的身体渐渐适应了权顺荣的大小，感到进出更加自如后全顺荣加大了力道，一个挺身整根没了进去，性器蹭过前列腺的突起，李知勋的叫声拔高了一个度，身体跟着权顺荣的挺身不住颤抖。李知勋房间的天花板和床相距太近，权顺荣只得侧着进入，一手箍住李知勋的腰肢，一手捞起李知勋的大腿，最大限度掰开两瓣臀肉方便进出，两人前胸后背紧紧贴在一起，高热的吐息全都喷在李知勋耳后。权顺荣在做爱的时候反而更加收敛，除了喘息外不发出其他声音，但仅仅喘息对李知勋来说也足够迷人。和录音室里为了烘托歌曲氛围的那种带有技巧的刻意发声不同，床榻上的权顺荣更依靠本能行动，自然的低吼，不加掩饰带有性冲动的眼神和没有香水遮盖的皮肤味道，仿佛是真的野生老虎，瞅准了目标打算将猎物吃干抹净。沉溺在权顺荣的气息里，快感潮水一般将李知勋不断吞没，身体不住地颤抖，李知勋发软的手攥紧了床单，从脊椎骨传来的滚烫电流传遍全身，让他从天灵盖一直爽到脚趾头。<br/>“嗯啊~顺、顺荣，再快...啊、再快一点...”欲求不满的身体像是黑洞，不断向权顺荣索取，远远不够，想要被填满，被更用力地贯穿。李知勋难耐地仰起头，天鹅一样优美白皙地颈线舒展开来，权顺荣叼住那里细腻的皮肤，更加用力抽送，每一下都进到最深处，狠狠按压过令人心智昏迷的一点。肉体的撞击混合交合处黏腻的水声，成年男性的喘息声和叫床声，不大的房间浸透在淫靡的色欲里，李知勋的腰和腿根被捏得发红，和自己本身因为情热泛粉的皮肤衬在一起，说不出的诱惑。情潮一阵接一阵，李知勋渐渐被操开了，开始没了边的浪叫，舒爽堆积在身体里，明明只差一点点就能到达天堂，但偏偏那就差那一点，无处发泄的瘙痒从里到外啃食李知勋的神经，李知勋郁闷地连呻吟都带上了哭腔。自己的手淫总差点感觉，想要释放又不得章法的李知勋不住的向后拱，努力的收缩后穴去配合权顺荣的节奏，又扒住权顺荣的手臂不成声调地哀求：“顺荣、呜...顺荣，帮我，帮我射...啊、权顺荣...”权顺荣将手从李知勋大腿移开，和李知勋一起握住他的阴茎开始撸动，前后夹击下李知勋只感觉眼前发白，一波极强烈的刺激感冲上头皮，浓稠的精液一股股从李知勋的前端流淌出来。射精的过程快感过于强烈，李知勋整个人都绷紧了身躯，精神跟被拨动了的琴弦一样颤栗，后面也不自觉地收缩。权顺荣在李知勋射精后没几下也一起达到了高潮，来不及完全拔出性器，精液糊的李知勋屁股里里外外都是，随意拿床单擦了擦，权顺荣将李知勋翻过身接吻。刚做过爱的情侣比平时还要腻歪，黏黏糊糊亲亲咬咬温存了好一会儿，李知勋终于舍得离开权顺荣的怀抱打算跳下床洗澡。拿起手机发现好几条来自金珉奎的讯息：<br/>【哥你们那个】<br/>【结束了吗...】<br/>【我现在能回房间吗?】<br/>【啊真是！哥你们以后不要在宿舍做这个啦！！！】</p><p>在八楼宿舍因为心慌打碎了弟弟水杯所以又被骂的金姓男子在惴惴不安了许久后终于收到消息；<br/>【知道了，抱歉啊珉奎】<br/>【以后还是一定会的】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>